


Protective Instincts

by omega_fuzzy (capn_fuzzy)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First kick, Fluff, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, briefly, doctor visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/omega_fuzzy
Summary: In which Hannibal shows hints of jealousy during one of Will's appointments. His mood improves when they find out the sex of their baby, and more still when they feel her first kicks later that evening.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 321





	Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this originally started as the first kicks prompt, but I decided to combine it with a doctor visit and deciding on a name for baby! I think my next prompt after this one will kind of go in reverse order, but it will be in this same au. For now enjoy some fluff featuring a jealous, pouty alpha!

Will took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car, squeezing Hannibal's hand as they crossed the parking lot and entered the omega prenatal clinic. He was beyond grateful that Hannibal's connections in the medical field got him in with one of the highest-rated obstetricians in the area, so he'd trusted that he was in good hands from the first appointment. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so anxious today; the plan was to find out the gender of their baby today, and while he and Hannibal were both excited to know, it also made things feel...a lot more real. They hadn't even discussed names yet, or how they wanted to decorate the nursery, or what kind of clothes they would get, or—

“Mr. Graham-Lecter?”

Will blinked for a moment, wondering briefly how long he'd been sitting in the waiting room. He and Hannibal followed the nurse down the hall, tensing up when she led him to the scale just outside of the exam room and instructed him to step on. This was his least favorite part of his exams, but at least they always got it out of the way early. He'd been staying within a healthy range for an omega of his age and size, but it was still embarrassing having Hannibal watch. Finally, after writing down his numbers and informing him and Hannibal that the baby was growing at a healthy rate, she led them into the exam room and had him lie down on the bed while she ran a few more tests.

“Everything seems to be running smoothly,” she informed him. “Your vitals are fine, your baby's growing normally. I'll take this blood sample to the lab and the doctor should be in shortly for your ultrasound!”

After the nurse left the room, Will reached out for Hannibal's hand again, nervously rubbing his belly with the other hand.

“What's the matter, _mylimasis?_ ” Hannibal asked. “You were excited this morning.”

“I still am,” Will said, looking down. “It's just...we haven't talked about names or anything...”

“We don't have to choose a name today,” Hannibal said. “We still have plenty of time.”

Will fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I know, but...it's good to plan ahead, right?” He looked over at Hannibal with a gentle smile. “You're usually the prepared one; surely you've considered at least one or two options...”

“Well, there is one...”

Before Hannibal could finish his thought, Will's doctor entered the room, wheeling in a sonogram machine with him.

“Are you two ready to find out the sex of your baby?” he asked, smiling at Will as he took his position next to him and plugged in the machine to power it on. Hannibal clenched his fists in his lap when the doctor instructed Will to lift his shirt and picked up the bottle of gel to apply to his bump, trying his best to remain composed. He knew it was silly to be jealous, but at the same time seeing other people touch Will, medical personnel included, just didn't sit right with his alpha's protective instincts.

“Good news, the baby looks like it's been growing according to schedule,” the doctor said, looking at the screen as an image appeared when he pressed the sonogram wand to Will's skin. “Now, let's see if we can get a good view of everything...” A few moments of tense silence passed, Will nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt with one hand and blindly reaching for Hannibal's hand with the other. He felt himself calm down a bit when Hannibal laced their fingers together, but he sensed that something...wasn't right with him. He made a mental note to ask him later if he was feeling okay.

“Congratulations, it looks like you're having a girl!” the doctor said, smiling at both of them. Will smiled, and while Hannibal simply looked pleasantly surprised to the doctor, Will could tell that he was utterly beside himself. He could tell by Hannibal's attempts to connect with Abigail that he'd always wanted a daughter, and he was glad to be finally giving him one of their own.

Abigail would be thrilled to hear she was getting a little sister too.

~~

“What was that back there?” Will asked as they walked back out to the car. “You seemed...off, when my ultrasound started.”

Hannibal didn't respond right away, looking straight ahead as he unlocked Will's door first and let him in. Finally when they were both seated in the car he spoke up as he put the key into the ignition. “He was touching you.”

Will blinked. “Um...of course he was, he's my doctor, Hannibal,” he said. “He can't exactly do his job without...hold on, are you _jealous?_ ” When Hannibal didn't answer again, he laughed. “You are! Need I remind you that you were the one who referred me to him?”

“I know, but...I've been feeling especially protective of you lately, and of our daughter,” Hannibal said, smiling again at the newfound knowledge of what they were having. “It was just hard, seeing another alpha with his hands all over your tummy like that.”

Will snickered as he cradled his bump, closing his eyes as the car started to move down the road to quell his motion sickness. “Well, we appreciate you being protective, but you can't expect other people to not touch me,” he said. “People are going to want to feel her kick, once that starts. And another thing, it's weird hearing you say words like _tummy_. It's so...casual, coming from you.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes and looked ahead at the road until they reached a stoplight, when he reached over and put his hand on the bump just above where Will's were. “You're going to start feeling movement soon, if you haven't already,” he stated. “Little flutters at first, and then they'll grow stronger.”

“Yeah, I wonder how it'll feel...” Will muttered, lacing his fingers together with Hannibal's. He thought he'd felt something earlier that morning, but brushed it off as a temporary wave of nausea... He looked over at Hannibal with a small smile, remembering how elated he'd looked when the doctor had said they were having a girl. “About what you said, that you'd already had a name in mind...”

Hannibal chewed nervously on his lower lip, nodding wordlessly. Will noticed that he suddenly looked like he might cry again.

“You want to name her Mischa, don't you?”

He nodded again, a single tear escaping and trailing down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and focused on the road.

“I think it's a perfect name for her. Mischa Graham-Lecter,” Will said, looking down and caressing his belly. “And I think she agrees. It just...feels right.”

They sat in silence together as Hannibal drove, one hand on the wheel and the other on Will's bump, when Will spoke up again.

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, _mylimasis?_ ”

“You're not going to kill my doctor, are you?”

Hannibal let out a soft chuckle. “Of course not. Whether I like him touching you or not, he does his job well. I suppose I'll just have to accept that.”

~~

Hannibal opened the oven door and decided that the roast needed to cook for just a few minutes longer when he heard a sudden, startled gasp come from the living room. Nearly dropping the dish towel in his other hand, he rushed to Will's side without a moment's hesitation, finding him wide-eyed and clutching his belly.

“Will, are you okay? Is Mischa okay?” he asked, and Will couldn't help but chuckle at his sudden intrusion.

“Yeah, yeah, we're both fine,” he said. “I just...think I felt her kick, is all...” He waited a moment, moving his hands around to see if he could feel it again. “She's definitely moving, but now I can't feel her from the outside. Do you wanna try?”

Will had barely gotten the words out when Hannibal dropped to his knees and slid both of his hands up his shirt, palms flat against his stomach. “Hello there, little Mischa,” he said, his voice soft. “Are you trying to say hello to us?” He waited for a response, a tiny flutter of pressure against his hands, but felt nothing. Will Took Hannibal's hands in his own and moved them up about an inch.

“It was more around here, I think,” he said. “It was pretty sudden, so I'm not sure...” He put his hand next to Hannibal's, trying to feel for himself. Just like before, he could feel a hint of movement inside, but it wasn't strong enough to be felt with an outward touch.

“Perhaps she heard me coming and I frightened her off,” Hannibal said, and though Will could tell he was teasing he could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Oh, stop, she's not afraid of you,” Will assured him. “She's just...shy. Right, Mischa? It's okay, it's just Papa here with us, he wants to say hi to you...”

Hannibal waited another moment before he decided he should get back to dinner. “Perhaps I should try again later,” he said with a sigh, and as he started to pull his hands away he felt something press against his left palm. Sharing a surprised, delighted look with Will, he knelt back down again. “Mischa, was that you? Hello, sweetheart...”

Will watched as his husband's eyes welled up with tears as he talked to their daughter, whispering sweet nothings to her in Lithuanian. He felt his heart melt at the sight and he almost wanted to cry too. He let himself keep watching, smiling contentedly when Hannibal rested his cheek against the swell of his belly, when he noticed what smelled like something burning.

“Uh, Hannibal—”

“Yes, _mylimasis?_ ” Hannibal replied, his voice soft as he pressed a kiss to his skin.

“Forgetting anything?”

It took Hannibal a moment to realize what Will was talking about, until he too smelled the now slightly overcooked roast in the oven. He cursed under his breath and scrambled to his feet, then rushed off to salvage dinner, leaving Will in a fit of bewildered laughter. A moment later he emerged from the kitchen, looking embarrassed and apologetic.

“It seems I let my excitement get the better of me,” he said, twisting a very charred dish towel in his hands. “It's pretty badly burned on one side, but if you're still in the mood for roast I suppose I can chip off the black bits. I apologize, Will.”

Will considered the offer for a moment, since he _was_ pretty hungry... “I don't blame you. I did get caught up watching you,” he said. “Besides, I was kind of craving takeout anyway.”


End file.
